Love is such a crazy thing
by WIERD101
Summary: Gallagher Academy is on holidays and Cammie goes to her Nan's in Nebraska and she gets these weird phone calls and she feels somone is watching her and then her stuff starts disappearing. Full SUMMARY inside! Rated for violence and possible lemons!
1. Prologue and longer summary

Love Is Such A Crazy Thang!

Longer Summary:

Cammie Morgan, spy-in-training, has three best friends, and has two guys who are in love with her and want her to themselves, except she doesn't know who to choose, and there are more guys who secretly have a crush on her.

But for now it's the holidays for Cammie and her sisters and the Blackthorne Boys and she's gone to her nan's in Nebraska, away from all of her friends and her mom. Everybody she needs the most. But she has her grandmother, but can she even keep her safe when there are dangerous people after her?

Cammie gets strange calls and she's being followed and in three weeks time she's going to Bex's in London, along with Liz and Macey, but what if she can't make it?

But what about the boys who swear they love Cammie and will die for her-just to keep her safe? Will Cammie and Zach be together forever or will the other love interfere?

But the problem is the other guy is much older than Cammie and if they had a relationship with each other they could get into some serious trouble if someone found out.

Cammie has to sort out everything to decide who she really loves. And who will she choose? Who is the mysterious love? What will happen?

Prologue:

My name's Cammie Morgan I go to Gallagher Academy, a school for spies but everyone else just thinks we're a school for geniuses, which we are that too. I know 14 other languages apart from English, I am a pavement artist and my codename is Chameleon. Pavement artist mean I get lost in a crowd easily and is hard not to find, something like that, let's just say I'm good at hide and seek. I have been all my life. One time my mom, my dad and I were going shopping and I seen my dad walk away-heading in someone's direction and following him and I was following my mom doing grocery shopping and I quickly got away without her noticing and followed my dad and I followed him outside and he was following this guy, he kept speaking to no one and kept putting his hand up to his ear-now I know he was speaking in his comms unit-and I kept thinking he was itching his ear and kept thinking that he really had some ear problems and needed to see the hospital lady, and when I followed him I followed him outside in a parking lot and hid behind the brick wall and that's when dad and the man came to a stop. The man was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, also a black shirt. The man in the leather jacket turned around with a gun in his hand and shot at my daddy and I had to stop myself from screaming, but it missed my dad because daddy did a back flip in the air and then he landed on his feet.

"Where is it?" the dude in the leather jacket said.

"I will never tell you," my daddy said.

"You know inside there's a lovely little girl, she's about five and I could always blow her head up if you don't tell me where it is," he said. I knew he was talking about me, and I was positive Daddy would never let him touch me.

"You'll never touch my daughter, and if you lay a hand on her you'll regret even being born," daddy said.

The man shot at my daddy again and daddy did another back flip and he landed on his feet but the bullet still ended up hitting him in the shoulder. My eyes widened and daddy screamed. "Where is it, Chris?" the man shouted.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see mommy and other men running in this direction and I quickly turned around and fell into the wall. I now know it's a secret passageway. I looked around and then heard the footsteps go past and then fade and I pushed on the wall that I came out of and it wouldn't let me out and then I seen a torch thing and I grabbed it and the wall opened and then disappeared and I got out and seen mommy giving the man a death stare, I think he should've ran by now because mommy can be real scary when she wants me to clean my room. Daddy got up and he turned and looked directly at me and his eyes widened. "Rachel," daddy said and mom turned around and looked at him and then looked to turned towards my direction and I turned and slipped into the crack between the two brick walls and kept walking until I got to the end. I walked over the other side of the parking lot and then I crept up behind one of the men with the leather jackets that had Go To Hell written on the back and then flames all around it, and I seen keys in one of the men's back pockets and I also seen a gun, knife, phone, organiser, and a pen-not just any pen, a pen that can get people's DNA and hurt people really badly with the crown of the pen, but I didn't know that-and I quickly grabbed these really cool sun glasses that were in his jacket pocket and I grabbed them, I put everything in my pocket and then slowly pulled the gun out of his hand and replaced it with a ball of paper and did that with everyone else and then quickly ran back to my hiding place and got out my new pen and ran my finger over the crown of it and it cut the tip of my thumb and it hurt. I seen my blood on the tip of it and I quickly wiped it off and then walked back to the other end and peeked out and seen everyone standing there and daddy turned and looked at me and I beckoned him over and he spoke to himself again and then walked over and I waved.

"You shouldn't run away from your mother again," he scolded.

I grinned at him and showed him the gun and he looked at me wide eyed. "Look what I got," I said and he took that from me.

"This is a dangerous weapon," he said.

"Oooh and I found a pen in that guys jeans pocket," I told him and pulled out the pen and everything else. "I got treasures," I said smiling at him.

"Cammie," he said exasperated. "I'll talk to you later but can you do something for daddy?" he asked.

I nodded my head smiling. "Yes."

He grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Put this in his jacket or somewhere and then come straight back here," he said. "But before you put it in there, press this little red button here," he said pointing to the red button on the end of this pencil where the rubber was. I took the pencil and nodded and turned down the alleyway and waved at him and he waved back and I ran down to the other end and stood behind one of the guys who appeared to be the leader and pressed the red button and put the pencil in the pocket of his leather jacket and quickly walked quietly back to the alleyway and when I got there I ran down to the end and gave the thumbs up to my daddy and he smiled. "Good girl," he said grinning and then mom seen me and her eyes wide in shock.

After that day I helped daddy until he ended up MIA and I also got told about Gallagher Academy and attended there and helped mom at the school, because she's headmistress.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my new story as you all know and I hope you like it and also this is chapter one**

* * *

Love Is Such A Crazy Thang!

Chapter 1:

I hated the holidays especially when I get sent up to Nebraska to stay with my grandma it's soo horrible. You have to milk the cows, feed the chickens, and a whole lot more boring stuff, the only part I like about going to Nebraska is riding the horses.

I grabbed my laptop out of my bag and typed in the password, _FriendsAreForeverXOXO _and it came up to my computer screen and my background was a picture of Macey, Bex, Liz and me and we were all smirking and dressed up in these weird dresses that were really long and probably for a ball and we had tiaras on as well.

I connected the internet and then went into Facebook and MSN and logged in. Zach and Jonas were already on and I quickly went into their chat.

_SmartA**: You miss Cammie_

_BTB1: As if, we're just friends_

_Chameleon: Hey I'm right here =D It's soo obvious your talking about me. And Jonas what's with your screen name?_

_SmartA**: Well Zach changed it, so blame him_

_BTB1: Excuse me? I'm still here you know_

_SmartA**: If you haven't noticed we're ignoring you_

_HotGrl99 logged in_

_LookWho'sSmartNow? Logged in_

_Chameleon: WTF? Who the hell r u?_

_Hotgrl99: how could u forget about me? Ur best friend_

_Chameleon: sorry I have three =P_

_HotGrl99: duh, Bex_

_Chameleon: oh and let me guess the other one is Liz?_

_LookWho'sSmartNow?: yup!_

_Chameleon: All guys leave the building!_

_BTB1: nope, we wanna hear this too_

_Chameleon: If you don't get ur A** off now I swear I'll get Bex to get it off for u! =D ***-Evil grin-***_

_BTB1: Oooh Cammie likes it rough_

_101BookForPaedophiles logged in_

_Chameleon: you know what? I'm scared now =S_

_BTB1: you should come back here and I'll protect you =D hehe_

_Chameleon: thanks, but no thanks_

_LookWho'sSmartNow?: Wooh Go Cammie!_

_HotGrl99: Aww, that's so sweet_

_101BookForPaedophiles: I told you, ZACHARY GOODE, that you like CAMMIE MORGAN, so don't hide it ZACHARY GOODE. Oh and hey BEX and LIZ, oh and freaky JONAS_

_Chameleon: I don't like getting stalked. Has anyone invented Paedophile Spray yet?_

_BTB1: not that I know of. Liz?_

_LookWho'sSmartNow?: No not that I know of, but we should invent it, when we get back to school =(_

_101BookForPaedophiles: I swear! Come on, it's me, Grant!_

_Chameleon: oh! Now I get it, change your screen name freak!_

_SmartA8**: sorry I had to go to the toilet. Anyway who's the stalker...oh it's just Grant._

_101BookForPaedophiles: Fine I'll change it!_

_BTB1: gud! =D I love it when I get my way!_

_Chameleon: Me too =D_

_SmartA**: match made in heaven! Ahhh! LOLZY!_

_101BookForPaedophiles: WTF? I'm leaving now and changing my screen name._

_101BookForPaedophiles logged off_

_SexyA** logged on_

_Chameleon: SexyA**? Let me guess Macey?_

_SexyA**: yep that's right babe_

_BTB1: exactly, Cammie mayb u should change ur name to BlackthorneBoysGrl_

_Chameleon: I know I should change it to Grant'sSlut_

_BTB1: I'm afraid to admit I'm jealous I want a slut!_

_SexyA**: If only Grant was on, it wuld be soo hilarious_

_Grant logged on_

_Grant: Is this better? Oh and oooh that's soo good Cammie_

_Chameleon: okay I'm not even going to say anything_

_Grant: Grant, Jonas and Zach burnt a fish alive today and a frog, with a lighter too_

_Chameleon: Grant! That's cruel! I think I'm going to be sick. Brb in a minute_

_BTB1: look what you did now, jerk _

_HotGrl: I swear Grant that is plain animal cruelty_

_LookWho'sSmartNow?: I don't feel to good, that's sickening!_

_Grant: don't hate Grant! Grant's human_

_HotGrl: u know ur speaking about urself in third person_

_Grant: what's that mean?_

_SmartA**: I'll tell you later man. Or women, we're not quite sure yet_

_Grant: Grant will show you later that he's a boy_

_BTB1: well I won't be there to see, eww! Gross!_

_Chameleon: I'm bak from my vomiting fit, let me tell you my nan is starting to think I'm pregnant. ***-Shudders-*** I'm still a virgin! Woops, guys are here!_

_BTB1: nice to know ***-sarcasm-*** about the vomiting part. But the rest WOW!_

_Grant: ooh I wanna tap that shit now_

_Chameleon: eww. AAHH! Woops scared myself, I thought I seen a ghost_

_BTB1: Cammie did anyone tell you ghosts aren't real?_

_Chameleon: oops! My nan wants me I have to go help her feed the horses. Bye!_

_BTB1: Bye Cammie_

_Grant: Love you Cammie_

_Chameleon: Love you too Grant, jokes I really love Macey. Mwah by Macey, Nah I love all my girls! Mwah Love ya's to death XOXO =P_

_LookWho'sSmartNow?: Aww I love you to Cammie_

_HotGrl99: Love you to Cammie, have fun!_

_SexyA**: sorry had to talk to my dad. Ugh, I have to go to Preston's tonite for a dinner thingy. Eww. Love ya Cammie_

_Chameleon: Pitying you, ***-Sarcasm-*** don't do anything I wouldn't do. Bye!_

_BTB1: Ooooh Cammie you naughty girl! =D Kinky much?_

_Chameleon: ***-Sarcasm-*** yeah and I'm kinky for you, ugh! BYE Love ya gurlzz, nan's watching over my shoulder. Hehe =D_

_Everyone: bye Cammie and Cammie's nan Love ya girl! =P\_

_Chameleon logged off_

I clicked exit out of MSN and checked facebook and quickly logged off and then turned around to see nan with a smirk, she's a really scary lady. She may be old and wrinkly with grey hair but when you see her fight she's a legend, kinda funny she says that about me and my mom.

I looked at her.

"Maybe I should supervise you while your on that," she said.

"No, I need my privacy nan," I said and she smirked.

"You have too much privacy," she said.

"Well let's take your privacy away from you," I said and her eyes widened.

"No you don't," she said with an evil glint.

"Come on, let's feed these horses and cows,"I said and got up out of my chair and followed nan out to the stables and helped her get the feed ready and then took a bucket out to Moonlight and Princess, my two horses, they had one bucket each and one stable each. I put their food in their trough and then filled up their water and then helped nan with the other buckets and feeding the cows. After that I washed and wiped the dishes and then I put the washing on the line.

After all that I walked inside the house again and I heard the phone ring and I quickly ran to where it sat on the hook and I grabbed it. "Hello?" I asked.

"What you wearing baby?"I heard some guy ask.

"Clothes?" I said but it sounded like a question.

"Cammie, you're supposed to say nothing or at least a towel!"Bex whined.

"Okay then, warn me next time," I said.

"No, you're supposed to guess if it's me or not, anyway you're supposed to be a spy, so you're supposed to know,"she said.

"I don't read minds," I replied.

"You mean you're not Edward," she said while giggling.

I laughed. "Soo what're you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted to come to London with me, my dad will even send a private jet," she said.

"When?" I asked her.

"In three weeks, Macey and Liz are coming too," she put in. That made it even more tempting, all of us.

"Okay I'll have to ask though, I'll be back," I said and walked to where my nan was sitting in the lounge room watching the news. "Nan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I was wondering in three weeks if I could go to Bex's, Liz and Macey will be there, we'll be in London?" I asked.

"Yeah it's fine with me, you're going to have to ask your mom though," she said.

"Thanks nan," I squealed and ran outside. I put the phone back to my ear. "She said yes, I just have to ask mom though," I told her.

Bex squealed and I squealed with her. I was jumping up and down too, but I could tell she was doing the same. "This is going to be soo much fun. Me, you and the two girls! AAAGH!" she squealed.

"I know!" I squealed back. "Okay I'll call my mom and call you back with the info," I said to her.

"Definitely and I'll call the girls and tell them the info and then we'll go on a four-way convo and talk about what we're going to do while we're all together," she said. "Bye."

"Bye Bex," I said.

I hung up the phone and then dialled my mom's number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Ooh, new record, you picked up on the first ring," I told her and she laughed.

"Cammie stop being silly," she said. "Now what is it?" she asked.

"Okay Bex just rang me and she asked me if I wanted to go to London with her in three weeks and I asked nan and she said yes but I had to ask you and now I'm asking you. Can I go? Please with a puppy dog face on top?" I asked her.

Mom laughed. "Of coarse, who else is going to be there?" she asked.

"Oooh I don't know. Male strippers?" I joked. "Joking. Just me, Bex, Bex's parents, Macey and Liz," I said.

"Okay then. But no Male strippers, right?" she asked seriously.

"Geesh mom it was just a joke, no male strippers," I said to her and she laughed. "I gotta go now, Love ya mom," I said.

"Okay Cammie, be safe. Love you too," she said. "Oh and I got a new uniform for you and tell the girls that there's a new uniform this semester because I got bored of the last," she said.

"Thanks I got bored of the too, but you got me more than one right?" I asked her.

"Yes, of the new one I did, I just got another of the old ones," she said.

"Okay bye," I said.

"Bye," she said and hung up. I called back Bex and sat down in one of the seats on the front wooden porch and started discussing plans with the other girls.

* * *

**Okay so that was chapter one and I hope you liked it. What did you think?**

**Tell me**


	3. Chapter 2

Love Is Such A Crazy Thang!

Chapter 2:

"Okay bye," Bex said.

"Oh wait my mom wanted me to tell you guys that she's got a new uniform made and yeah you need the newer version of it before we go back," I told them.

"Okay thanks bye," Liz said.

"Bye," I said.

"Thank god, I got sick of the other uniform, Bye," Macey said.

"Me too. Bye,"Bex said.

"Bye," I said and hung up. I put the phone back on the hook and then went upstairs to my room and got my pyjamas and had a nice long warm shower and then got dressed and had my dinner. Watched TV with nan and pa and then went to bed.

**(Four days gone by)**

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining out of my window. One week and three days to go until I was going to be with Liz, Macey and Bex in London. My friends and London, wonder what'd happen? Probably what we planned and some spontaneous stuff, knowing Bex and Macey.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes and pulled the blanket off of me and threw my legs over the bed and stood up. I walked to the curtains and pulled them open and looked out at the sun shining through the window and shut the curtain and got dressed in my bra and panties and put my light blue skinny jeans on and my white singlet on with a white shirt, where the sleeves went down to your wrists and had a collar. I folded down the collar and buttoned the shirt up and left the first three top buttons undone and pulled on my cowgirl boots. I brushed my hair until it wasn't knotty and was straight and then I washed my face and went down the stairs and had an omelette with nan and pa and then I brushed my teeth and grabbed the egg bucket and umbrella for the rooster who likes to scare people and I walked out into the chook pen and unlocked the door and walked inside and shut it behind me and quickly got all the eggs and the rooster came out at me and I opened the umbrella in front of it and scared the rooster and kept repeating this until the rooter ran away. I took the eggs inside and grabbed a sausage and a stick from outside and put the sausage on the stick and looked at my nan and pa's dog Speedy who should really be called Lazy.

Speedy was a fat, lazy dog that ate too much. It's eyes were bigger than it's stomach.

Speedy seen he sausage and ran towards me and jumped up and down for it. I started walking outside with Speedy following me and then started exercising Speedy by running around with the sausage on the stick and Speedy following. After an hour of this I gave Speedy the sausage and he walked back to the porch and ate it while giving me this cheeky look as if saying 'look who gave up?' it was quite funny. I done my other chores and decided to go for a ride on Princess and I saddled her up and put her hackle on and then put my cowgirl hat on and mounted her and went for a ride.

I rode up on the hill on my nan and pa's acreage and cantered Princess full on and I nearly lost my hat, but I quickly caught it and continued riding.

I felt as if someone was watching me when I entered the forest and it was really creepy. I looked around and seen nobody there and then I looked around again and seen a human figure moving behind another tree and I turned Princess around and kicked her even harder and bolted back down to nan's and pa's. I felt eyes on me still and it had creep me out. Especially when I seen those figures.

I tied Princess up to the fence and then ran inside and found nan cooking in the kitchen and pa eating a sandwich at the table. I grabbed the phone and dialled Macey, Liz, Bex, Grant, Jonas and Zach's numbers so we were all on a six-way conversation and they all answered.

"Hey Cammie," they all said. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding in my chest. I untied the reins and put them over Princess's head and on her neck and then mounted again and rode back towards some other place behind the house.

"I was out riding in the forest at my nan's and when I entered the forest I felt eyes on me and looked around and there were these figures in the forest. For the past few days I've seen people sneaking around nan and pa's place and door's that were shut and locked were found open in the morning, the horses have been making a racket in the middle of the night and I've gone and checked on them and felt people watching me. Last night my window was open and it was locked and shut, every window was and even some of my stuff went missing last night," I said.

"Cammie are you alright?" Liz asked. "Are you in danger?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"That's it I'm getting my ass over there and beating the crap out of these people," Bex said.

"Count me in," Zach said.

"Me too," Grant said.

"Me three," Macey said.

"Me four," Liz said. "They're gonna get a taste of my laser gun," she said evilly.

"Me five, those bastards cannot hurt our Cammie, they can get a taste of my gun," Jonas said.

We all laughed. I heard a twig snap and leaves crunched and my head snapped up and I seen that we ended up the back way into the forest and a guy was behind me and holding a gun.

"Get off the horse and hang up the phone, or else I'll shoot you and the horse," he said. I couldn't see his face because he had a mask on.

I screamed and nearly dropped my phone. "Cammie? Get out of there! Now!" Macey screamed.

"Do what he says! I don't want you hurt!" Liz screamed. I hung up the phone and kicked Princess, real hard, and she took off like lightning. I held onto her mane and heard a gun shot go off and I ignored it and kept riding. I heard footsteps and I kicked her faster.

"Ha!" I yelled and the horse went faster, if that was even possible. When I got out of the forest I felt my heart calm and the phone went off and my heart jumped and so did I. I answered the phone. "Hello?" I answered. There was no answer, just breathing and I was panicking. It wasn't good. "Hello?" I said again and no answer came, just the breathing of whoever the freak was. "Hello?" I said again.

I heard no reply just breathing and then I went to hang up but a voice came through the phone. "You better watch your back," they said in a creepy voice. "You can't run. You'll always be found," he said again. I felt my stomach tighten and I got really scared.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're a creep and you know what I can run, run faster than you," I said.

"I'm watching you," he said. I could almost imagine the smile. I screamed and hung up the phone and turned back towards the forest and seen some guy with a mask on his face come out and wave at me and my eyes widened and I kicked Princess really hard and she bolted off.


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys this is WIERD101 here and I'm saying 'hi' to you all who are reading this. **

**My name is. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . **

**. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . .you'll never know! HA! **

* * *

Love Is Such A Crazy Thang!

Chapter 3:

Once I got back to nan's I unsaddled Princess and cooled her down and then put her in her stable and then the phone started ringing and I answered. "Hello?" I said. There was no answer. "I swear if this is you again...I'll...I'll go get Bex-my best friend-to go Kung Fu on your ass!" I threatened.

I heard someone laugh and it was a girl, it was Bex. "Hey! Who the hell were you talking about?" she said.

"Just this guy that called before and he was being a jerk," I said.

"Cammie don't lie," Zach said.

I told them everything that happened in the forest when I hung up on them and then after that until when they I got their call.

"Cammie you gotta get here now or else I'm going there and kicking their asses," Bex said.

"Cammie I'm soo gonna find out where the hell you are and I'm going there and kicking there asses whether you like it or not," Zach said.

"Zach, it's fine, I'll just call my mom and tell my grandparents," I said reassuringly. "Goodbye," I said.

"Yeah and when you tell me, call me," Bex said.

"Okay bye," I said and hung up before Zach could say anything and then I went inside and seen nan in the kitchen and pa watching TV in the lounge room. "Nan, pa," I said and they looked at me and I told them what happened today and before today and pa got really angry.

"Did you tell your mom?" he asked me.

"No, not yet," I said.

"Then go, if your in danger than you gotta get out of here and go somewhere you are safe," he said.

"Okay then I'll call her," I said and walked outside but I felt hands grab me and I screamed and then something slammed into my forehead and I blanked out.

* * *

**Hey guys and gurlz! I'm back again and I'm not here to trick you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .yet! Joking!**

**Okay I'll tell the truth, I'm on youtube and I'm listening to Justin Bieber, weird I know! I felt like a change so I started listening to Justi Bieber and guess what? I actually liked it! W-O-W! I pronounced it in syllables so you know! He's pretty amazing and talented!**

**Tell me what you like listening to. **

**Do you like listening to Justin Bieber?**

**Or something else? Tell me!**

**I love the song Love Me by Justin Bieber, soo awesome! **


End file.
